


A Christmas Day Proposal

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: As soon as 5 year old Cas discovered that one was “supposed" to marry one's best friend, he did what any boy in his situation would do.He decided to propose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is 5.  
> Gabe is 7.  
> Dean is almost 6.  
> Sam is 2.
> 
>  
> 
> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her.
> 
> Roo here...I love my Queen ♡  
> Also I forgot to say I got this prompt from @maxlovesmisha on Twitter ♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

Cas was packing his Cookie Monster backpack to go over to his bestest friend’s house for a sleepover. He had already packed his Luke Skywalker jammies, his stuffed bee (Mister Buzz was his name) along with some extra socks. Cas always slept in Dean’s bed but the blonde-haired boy had the coldest feet Cas had ever felt! So, he needed the extra socks so he didn’t get toe-cicles. 

He heard his brother, Gabe, yelling that he’d answer the door, so his Momma’s boyfriend must have knocked. Cas really liked Mr. Chuck because he was really nice to him and Gabe, and he made his Momma smile a lot. Cas opened his door to hear her laughing which made him smile. His brother says that his big, gummy smile makes him look crazy, but Dean likes it, so Gabe can blow it out his ear. 

Hearing Gabe stomping up the stairs, Cas hurried to finish stuffing some toys in his backpack. Dean loved to play cars so he stuffed as many of his Hot Wheels in among his clothes as he could. Looking up when his door crashed open, he turned to see Gabe and Mr. Chuck coming in his room. He ran over to hug the man’s legs before he was picked up to get tickles. He really liked Mr. Chuck.  

Cas was curious as Mr. Chuck closed the door before walking over to sit down in front of Cas’ bed, settling him in his lap and motioning for Gabe to sit down with them. “What’s up, Chuck?” his big brother asked him. 

“Well, you boys know how much I love and adore you and your Mom, yes?” As he talked (stuttered actually), Chuck was petting his fingers through Cas’ hair, which made him wish he was a kitty so he could purr. 

“Yes, Mr. Chuck,” Cas answered while watching Gabe blow a bubble the size of his head, also nodding his understanding to Chuck. 

“Well, tonight, I want to ask her to marry me, if that’s alright with you boys. We can be a family, if that’s something you think you’d want.” His voice got steadier the more he spoke. 

“Sure thing, Chuck. I gotta get packed for the Winchesters', will you help Cassie finish getting ready?” Gabe was almost out the door as he finished speaking but he was smiling his true smile, not the one he gave when he was about to prank you. 

“Of course. So, what do you think, Cas? Would you be alright with us being a family?” 

“Yes, Sir. Why you gotta get married to be a family?” He turned his head to look up at Mr. Chuck. 

“Well, you don’t. We can be a family without me marrying your Mom, but I want to show her how much I love her and proposing marriage is a way to do that. She’s my best friend, the one I love above all and by marrying her it lets everyone know that she is my wife and I'm her husband. Let me show you the ring.” Cas was lifted to sit on the floor so Chuck could dig the ring box out of his pants' pocket. 

Cas got up on his knees to look in the box, and his gasp was an indication that he thought it was pretty even before he said so.  

“I’m glad you like it, Cas. I hope your Mom likes it too.” He watched as Chuck put the box back in his pocket when he had a thought. 

“Mr. Chuck, are you s’posed to marry your bestest friend?” he asked as he bit at his bottom lip. 

“It’s a wise thing to do because you want to be friends as well as in love with your spouse,” the man answered. 

“What’s a spouse?” He was getting more and more upset and Mr. Chuck picked him back up. 

“It’s your wife or husband. What’s wrong, Cas?” Mr. Chuck wiped the tears from his face. 

“I don’t have a ring for Dean!! He's my bestest friend ever and I needs to marry him! What am I gonna do?” he wailed hiding his face in Chuck’s neck. 

“You want to marry Dean?” Before he even finished his question, Cas was nodding and crying harder. 

“B..b...but I don’t have a ring!!!” 

 

Just then Gabe came back in the room with some tissue and began wiping Cas’ tears before holding it to his nose and telling him to “Blow, Cassie.” 

“Gabe, what’m I gonna do?” he sobbed. 

“Come here, Cassie” He let Gabe pull him in his lap. “Look, you wanna ask Dean to marry you, yeah?” The older boy continued to wipe his tears away. 

“C’rse I do, but I need a ring!” 

“I gotcha, kiddo. Here.” Gabe handed him a brand-new ring pop, which was amazing since his brother never gave away anything that contained sugar. “It’s even apple, Dean’s fave.” 

Cas threw his arms around his brother’s neck whispering ‘thank you’ over and over again. He let Gabe help him blow his nose again before Mr. Chuck helped him with his back-pack. Going downstairs Cas’ mom looked at him questioningly but Chuck was behind her shaking his head to keep her from asking questions. After getting kisses and hugs from her, Gabe and Cas were finally able to get out the door to walk next door to the Winchesters' home. 

Mary was on the porch waiting for them and when Cas turned around, he saw his Momma and Mr. Chuck watching them,  too. It made him feel loved, and not quite so nervous about pros’ing to Dean. He was gonna ask him to be his wife. Cas grabbed Gabe’s hand and began pulling him, trying to get him to go faster, but the older boy was struggling a bit with both of their bags. 

When they made it to Mary she was laughing, but Cas didn’t care, he knew she wasn’t laughing to be mean (like some of the kids at school did). He knew she loved them just as she loved her own boys. She told them so all the time. 

“Hello, Mrs. W,” they both said while going into the Winchesters’ home, then they removed their coats and boots.  

“Hello, boys. Did you bring some of your new toys to play with?” She took the back-packs from Gabe and set them at the foot of the stairs. 

“I brought a new book I got, Mrs. W.  The newest Harry Potter book, so I'm set for the night after dinner.” Cas giggled when she ruffled Gabe’s hair. She was the only one besides their own Mom who could get away with touching his brother’s hair. 

“Nice!” she replied giving Gabe the high-five he was waiting for before looking at Cas. “What about you, Sweetie?” She also ruffled his hair but he loved it. 

“Yes, Mrs. W...but before we play I really need to ask Dean a very ‘portant question. Where is he?” He was shifting from one foot to the other. 

“He’s in his room waiting for you. Go on up.” Cas nodded before flying up the stairs only to hear her yell for him to slow down.  

“Yes, Ma’am,” he yelled before softly running down the hall and barreling into Dean’s room. 

“Heya, Cas!” Dean smiled really big when he saw him. He always did that, but it was just now that Cas thought (for the first time) how pretty Dean’s smile was. 

“Hello, Dean.” He could feel himself getting nervous but told himself that this was Dean, and it would be alright. 

“Are you ready to play cars on my new track?” He was bouncing up and down on his knees pointing at the race track Santa had just brought him. 

Cas sat down next to him, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. He noticed that Dean’s smile got bigger when he looked down at their hands making his nerves settle a bit more. 

“I need to ask a very ‘portant question first, Dean. OK?” He looked up from their hands to see Dean tilting his head the same way Cas did. 

“C’orse Cas, you can ask anything.” He felt Dean squeeze his fingers. 

“K, so...you’re my bestest friend, ever, and Mr. Chuck said that your s’posed to ask your bestest friend, and I gots a ring, see?” He pulled the ring pop out of his pocket, going so far as to remove it from the package. 

“Man! I love the apple ones.”  

“I know, so will you?” He held the ring out towards Dean. 

“Will I what, Cas?” He noticed Dean was looking at him and not the ring. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m ‘prosing. I wanna marry you, so do you wanna marry me and be my wife?” His nerves were back but only for a moment because that’s as long as it took for Dean to hold out his hand for Cas to put the ring on it. 

Cas was surprised when Dean leaned over to kiss his cheek before he jumped up and ran downstairs hollering for his parents. 

“Mom! Dad! Guess what? I'm gonna marry Cas and be his wife!!” 

 

 


	2. A New Year's Eve Wedding

 

 

It had been a very long week for Cas. Since he and Dean became engaged on Christmas day things (not to mention people) had gone nuts! He was lucky that he just had to ‘sit back and relax’ like Dean told him to. Apparently, the wedding was something for the bride to make the decisions on, and the husband only had to show up. He could do that, and, since he and Gabe were having another slumber party at Dean’s on New Year’s Eve, that’s when Dean decided they should be married.

Cas’ mom, along with Mrs. W., were planning for the ceremony, but when Dean saw what they were doing he was not happy—not at all. Cas had been doing his part (not interfering) but when Dean brought out his ‘boo-boo’ tears at what they had planned, he had to step in. He informed them both that _Dean_ was the bride, not them, so he should have whatever he wanted. The moms both kissed him on the cheek, then he had his arms full of a crying Dean, and assured him that they would make sure Dean got whatever he wanted, within reason. Whatever, as long as his bride was happy.

He had been worried how Mr. W. would take the news that they were getting married, but he really surprised Cas by taking him and Dean out for hot chocolate the next morning. There was even marshmallows in it, Yum! After their treat, he took them shopping for some new jammies to wear for the wedding. Dean had decided since it was a sleep over it should be a jammies party/wedding. At the store, Mr. W. took them to the jammies section and told them to pick the ones they wanted while he was finding some matching ones for Gabriel and Sammy. They were standing up for them and Dean wanted them to match. 

Up high on the racks (he hated being short) Cas saw the perfect set of jammies. They were a dark green with bees all over them and they were wearing Santa hats. He just stood there staring and bouncing on his toes until Mr. W. came over to help him.

“These the ones, Cas?” Mr. W. started checking for his size after Cas nodded.

When he got his hands on them, he was thrilled at how soft they were. They were perfect. He had his face buried in them when he heard Dean running towards him saying he wanted to see what Cas had picked. 

“Those are _awesome_ , Cas!” he shouted when he held them out for Dean to see. “These are mine.”

“Wow! Neat, Dean.” Cas liked Dean’s jammies, too. They were dark blue with sloths (wearing red and white scarves, as well as hats) on them walking along Christmas lights.

Mr. W. came over to laugh his approval and get Dean’s on the jammies he had picked for Gabriel and Sammy, which were red with mistletoe all over them. He had even picked out the same type, so all four of them had onesie jammies. Dean’s large smile made Cas so very happy. He couldn’t wait until New Year’s Eve.

Waking up on the morning of his wedding, Cas jumped out of bed so excited! The wedding wasn’t until after dinner (it was millions and trillions of hours away!) and he felt like he wasn’t gonna be able to wait so long. Luckily for him, his momma came in his room as soon as she heard him up.

“G’morning, Baby. Are you excited for tonight?” she asked as she tried to get his hair to lay flat, even though she always said it was a lost cause. 

“I am! I'm gonna marry Dean, my bestest friend. Momma?” he asked as she was pulling his jammies off. ‘When are you and Mr. Chuck getting married?”

“We haven’t decided yet, but we are discussing having a ceremony on Valentine’s Day. What do you think?” She was walking him towards the bathroom which meant he had to have a bath. Yuck.

“You gonna have candy at yours like we are?” He had given up knowing she wouldn’t let him get out of a bath on his wedding day, so he was throwing every toy he and Gabriel had in the bubbles.

“Not as much as Dean picked out,” she said laughing. “But maybe some candy, along with a wedding cake.”

“We’re having candy and _p_ _ie_! Dean says pie is better than any ol’ stinky cake.” He would never admit that he kinda liked playing with his toys in the bubbles. 

“Do _you_ think pie is better than cake, Cas?” Crud, now she was washing his hair. He hated that.

“Yep,” he said popping his ‘p' like Dean taught him. “ ‘specially Mrs. W.’s apple pie.”

“Alright, then. Let's get you clean, then you and I will go start breakfast.”

“Otay!” he hollered before dunking his head to get rid of the shampoo.

Cas waited until he heard the cuckoo clock chimes go off, telling him it was seven p.m., time to get married. Gabe walked out in front of him (they had been waiting in Sammy’s room), leading him down the stairs to the living room. There was a table set up with green and blue candies, green and blue fruit punches, and both a blueberry and an apple pie. He had been warned that they couldn’t eat too much sugar, but they could splurge since it was their wedding.

He heard Dean (he had such a beautiful giggle) before he saw him walking down the hallway next to his daddy. Cas saw that he was wearing his ‘gagement ring. He had figured Dean would have eaten it already, and had his biggest smile on his face when he was him waiting for him.

Cas was standing in front Miss Missouri (their babysitter), who was going to marry them. She was the best hugger after his momma and Mrs.W. She really loved them all, plus she wouldn’t let Gabriel get away with any pranks!

Dean was finally standing in front of him while Mr. W. had sat down next to the other adults. Cas couldn’t keep from smiling when he leaned closer to whisper, “Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean,” he whispered back. He glanced down at the ring-pop on his finger before looking up to catch Dean’s eye, letting him see that he was surprised

“I told ya I wouldn’t eat it and I didn’t. Oh! here.” He reached into his jammies' pocket to pull out a blue ring-pop. Cas watched as Dean opened it then shoved it on his hand. He had gotten Cas a ring, too!

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas couldn’t help but wiggle his butt in happiness. He had a ring to wear too!

“Alright, boys. Are you ready?” Missouri got their attention. 

“Yes, ma’am!” they both shouted together.

“Very well.” She was trying hard not to laugh, Cas could tell. “Let’s begin.”

It only took a few minutes before Sammy was trying to wander off (he was only two after all) before Gabriel just picked him up. Sammy loved it when Gabriel held him. He would stay quiet for hours in the older boy’s arms, as long as he let him play with his hair. 

There were a lot of words, which he didn’t understand, but the ones he did, he would remember forever.

“Dean, do you want Cas to be your husband, forever? To remain his best friend, to help him when he needs it, to let him help you when you need it, and to always be family?” Missouri asked Dean.

“I sure do!” Dean had spoken softly with his joy sparkling in his eyes. It was kind of like when he looked at pie.

“Castiel, do you want Dean to be your wife, forever? To remain his best friend, to help him when he needs it, to let him help you when you need it, and to always be family?” 

“I do, yes ma’am, I do.” He knew he had his big, dumb, gummy smile that Gabriel teased him about on his face, but it was OK.

“By the power vested in me as your babysitter, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss,” she said.

Dean leaned forward so they could kiss each other on the cheek. He had made Cas practice this all week so that they got it right. Cas figured he did since Dean was looking at him like he was a slice of his momma’s pie.

He hoped Dean always looked at him like that. Always.

17 years later......

Cas was sitting at a table surrounded by his loved ones on what was a perfect day. He had been a part of many perfect days since Dean Winchester had become his best friend, but this one topped them all. Today was their wedding day. They had decided to wait until after college (well to get married…ha!) so that they could take a year off to travel around the states in Dean’s Baby. Cas had been jealous of her name until Dean began calling him ‘Honey’ in their freshman year of high school.

There had been ups and downs on the road they had traveled so far, but nothing that had kept them apart for more than a day or so. There had been Meg, and then Lisa, that had shifted their focus before realizing (on the same day) that no one else could be what they were to each other.  Dean had made the leap (that Cas had been dying to) from calling Cas his best friend, to his boyfriend, and they had been inseparable ever since.

Looking over at his husband, he noticed that Dean was no longer dancing with Charlie, but was now standing with their moms, looking at a book and crying. Cas jumped up and marched over to see what was going on, but he wasn’t worried so to speak, since Dean was laughing through his tears.

“Dean, what’s this?” he asked gesturing towards the book.

“It’s the pictures from our first wedding, Cas. See, I knew I was destined to be your bride.”


End file.
